A connection established between two endpoints over a packet switched network can experience packet loss when an on-path intermediary device is overloaded or for many other reasons. When the packet loss rises to a certain threshold, the root cause of the unacceptable packet loss needs to be identified in order to reduce the packet loss back to acceptable levels. Generally, the root cause can be identified after monitoring results from each intermediary device are complied and analyzed.
Network Management Systems (NMSs) or other higher level devices generally control the triggering of monitoring by the intermediary devices. However, these NMSs are not always aware of packet loss observed by one of the calling endpoints. Accordingly, the packet loss or other problem observed by the calling endpoint is often not resolved at all, or not resolved until the NMS observes the packet loss some time after the observation by one of the calling endpoints. The disclosure that follows solves this and other problems.